Long Live
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Brenda began to lightly trace her hands down Sharon's body and was delighted as Sharon arched in an attempt to gain more contact. Sharenda. One Shot?


**Title:** _Long Live_

**Chapter One:**_This Wild, Wild Love_

**Rating:** _M_

**Summary:** _Brenda began to lightly trace her hands down Sharon's body and was delighted as Sharon arched in an attempt to gain more contact._ _Sharenda. One Shot?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Brenda Leigh Johnson, Sharon Raydor or anything from The Closer; they are property of James Duff, the Shephard/Robin Company, and Warner Bros. Television._

**A/N:**_ This is my second attempt at furthering a different fic but my mind has had a taste of the gutter and won't get out. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Night still draped the busy city of Los Angeles. Luckily no murders had occurred during the night and the two occupants of a queen sized bed still lay sound asleep in each other's arms. That was until a low yawn echoed through the nearly empty house. Brenda Leigh Johnson silently, as silently as she could, stretched as her eyes searched for the clock. The bright digits glared back at her through the deep darkness.

_4:00 a.m._

The number four was not a number she wanted to wake up to, unless it had p.m. after it. But as she lay there, unable to get back to sleep, a predatory smile soon spread across her lips. Brenda turned to her still sleeping companion and crawled closer. She smiled as she took a moment to watch Sharon sleep; she loved the way she looked so peaceful at night. With the thought still in her mind Brenda crawled closer and began to alternate between kissing and nipping the older woman's collarbone, one of Sharon's few weaknesses.

As Sharon began to stir beneath her Brenda continued her ministrations with fervor, leaving goose bumps in the wake of her kisses. Skilled fingers soon found their way into Brenda's hair, gently massaging her scalp in encouragement. Brenda began to lightly trace her hands down Sharon's body and was delighted as Sharon arched in an attempt to gain more contact. Her hands gently scratched at Sharon's underwear, the only clothing she had on, and Sharon arched her butt off the bed allowing Brenda to eagerly pull the garment out of the way and continue her way southward.

Brenda could spend her days happily kissing her way all over Sharon's body but as the grip in her hair tightened as she brushed against Sharon's pubic hair, she knew she had stalled long enough. With a small smile she made her way back up and enclosed her mouth around Sharon's erect nipple. She began to roll the sensitive bud between her tongue and teeth all the while enjoying the melody of moans, sighs and pleas Sharon sung.

Brenda soon continued to move southward lovingly kissing her way down Sharon's stomach, stopping to look up at the panting brunette. Sharon looked so beautiful with her flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and sweat covered body. Ensuring to store the mental picture in her memory Brenda resumed her kissing.

Sharon arched up again as Brenda was above her heat but Brenda continued south and kissed up both of Sharon's thighs until she made herself comfortable between Sharon's thighs. She licked her lips as hungrily stared at Sharon's center. With one long stroke of her tongue she made Sharon come undone. As Sharon squirmed in pleasure Brenda used a free hand to open her folds and licked once again but this time she happily stopped and paid extra attention to Sharon's clit. As she heard Sharon's cries of pleasure she hummed in contentment which brought the brunette closer to the edge.

She quickly coated her fingers and thrusted them in and Sharon's already sensitive body relished Brenda's intrusion as she once again moaned her lovers name. Brenda's mouth and fingers quickly worked Sharon to an earth shattering orgasm and Brenda lovingly kissed her way up Sharon's body to rest next to her. When she looked to her now calm companion bright green eyes shone with lust and hands reached out to bring Brenda in for a passionate kiss.

They weren't going to bed just yet.

* * *

**A/N 2:**_ I'm sad that I couldn't make this longer but I blame my lack of sleep. I'll try to make the next chapter (if y'all want a next chapter) longer._


End file.
